Beauxbatons, A Marauders Story
by thelastmarauder1
Summary: Sirius, James and Remus are chosen for a temporary exchange program in which they go to Beauxbatons and meet a very mysterious student there, named Accalia Dubois (The heir to an infamous pure blooded family in France) And romance and drama soon ensue.( Its my first story, sorry for any mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

5th year at Hogwarts

Narrative POV

The Marauders were sat at the Gryffindor table, and hardly said a word. The rest of the school was completely worried, it was only ever this quiet when something incredibly bad was going to happen.

James, with his short brown hair, was smirking almost audibly in Sirius' direction and the favor was soon returned. Remus sat quietly with his book and let his darker eyes wander across the room , almost in expectation of something.

Nothing happened, the four young men sat silently, eating the food which had been lay out for them.

BANG! A loud eruption sounded the room, screams from left and right started and all searched for the focal point of all the ruckus. The students found the prankee quite quickly, and were horrified to see that Professor McGonagall was covered in a bright purple slime, with yellow specks of glitter in it. The hall fell silent. Soon, amidst the slime and deeply unsettled teachers, an immense scroll appeared, encrypted upon it were the names of the perpetrators- 'The Marauders'.

The entire hall erupted into a loud applause as James and Sirius stood up, laughing their heads off, "That color looks brilliant on you Minnie!" shouted Sirius, smirking at the blood red shades appearing on her face, "Thank you Remus for such a wonderful spell!" said James to his completely confused friend, "It was an absolute-"

"SILENCE!" A loud booming voice echoed through the halls and even the two main marauders were stunned to quiet by the sheer command it held. "Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin, report to my office immediately!" Dumbledore boomed again and swiftly exited the hall leading the three boys to his office.

When they got the office, Remus went in first leaving the other two outside.

"That was a bloody brilliant idea James! The look of her face was hilarious!" Sirius whispered, scared of being overheard by any slime covered teachers in the area.

"I told you it would work! I think Remus might kill me though, I've gotten him into some trouble now." Replied James, a small flash of regret passing across his face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure-"Sirius was cut off by a loud bang and Remus emerging from the office, smiling slightly "He wants to see us all now, good prank by the way James!"

"Thank you, sorry for bringing you into it" James said quietly.

"That's okay, but we better hurry, don't want to get in any more trouble do we now?" Said Remus and led the two into the large office.

"Ah Mr Potter, Mr Black. How lovely to see you! Your 'prank' in the hall however, was not quite the same! Now due to these constant bursts of disobedience I have decided that you three, shall be chosen for a small 'test run' of an idea"

"What idea would this be, Sir?" Replied Sirius Cautiously.

"Very good question, the idea is that you three shall take part in a temporary exchange program. Where you will attend the rest of your school year in another wizarding school. This year the school will be Beauxbatons, I think this would be brilliant for some new disciplinary lessons for you all."

"But sir, with respect, Remus has done nothing at all. He is the best behaved one of us all, and he's sensible! Why are you making him leave?" Sirius burst out.

"A fair point Mr Black, but someone has to keep you all in check" He stood from his previous position on his chair and ushered the three towards the door. "I have already spoken to all of your parents and they have agreed to this trip, so pack your bags! You will leave in two days at 6.00 am. Have a lovely night! "He pushed the three through the door softly and shut it behind them before any of them had the chance to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the bloody hell was that!" Shouted Sirius as soon as they were out of hearing distance. His face turning angrier by the second.

"Well I dunno Sirius, what do you think happened" Replied James sarcastically, looking particularly sour.

"Alright James no need to be bitter, you can deal without your 'Lilyflower' for a few terms, and you never know. You might even find a new girl to be obsessed with" Said Remus loudly, capturing the attention of the two men.

This comment earned a strange snort from Sirius, and a proud look from James.

"I suppose we could all use a break," Said James, "plus, you speak French don't you Sirius? Maybe you could find a new girl. Marlene seems to be annoying you recently."

The trio turned the corner towards the common room, "Yup" said Sirius popping the P, "maybe-"

"SIRIUS MY LITTLE BABYYY!" came a call from a blonde next to the entrance of the common room, whom the three immediately recognized as Marlene, as she came up and 'jumped' (as Remus would've put it) on to Sirius. "Your prank was absolutely wonderful my honey boo!" She shouted loudly gaining the attention of nearly every Gryffindor in the area.

"Ha-ha, thanks Mars" Came Sirius' reply, "Could we talk, it's really important. It about us-"

"NOO ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME" screeched Marlene, just as the door opened and half of the students watched as the girl slowly turned into a mandrake, screaming every word: "I LOVE YOU SIRIUS WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Mars, calm down I didn't say that-"

"SO YOURE CHEATING ON ME! Why? Actually Black I don't give a damn, I liked Diggory more. He actually pays attention to me!" And with that Marlene ran away, leaving an absolutely awestruck Sirius and half of Gryffindor wondering if a murder had occurred outside the common room.

Sirius simply laughed, and walked in the common room smirking at the confused faces and dragged Remus and James upstairs.

"Well that went… Interestingly" said Remus slowly, as if he was going to laugh.

"Yes, definitely a meaningful and quiet break up" replied James

"I agree, I feel bad for the girl really. She always jumps to conclusions, and now she likes Amos. What an unfortunate life she has in store…" Laughed Sirius

"Well Sirius' untimely breakup aside, we have to pack. And I have to write a letter to my Lilyflower, so she knows where I am." With this, James jumped from the floor on which he had sat and ran to his trunk to find his favorite parchment and quill.

"Well some things never change" laughed Sirius, and the three slowly started packing their belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took a short while for everyone to pack, and soon the three boys went to bed, sleeping deeply in preparation for the next day.

The three boys woke with a start at 5:45 am to the screeching of Remus' alarm clock, and the cloud of smoke forming around it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HEL-"Shouted James falling from his one leg up and one leg down position on the bed. Waking up the still asleep Sirius,

"WHERES THE BOMB!" Screeched Sirius as he heard the immensely load noise, and he searched the room for any intruders, he quickly noticed, the half upside down James and the smoky alarm clock before falling out of bed himself, and scrambling to turn the wretched thing off.

It was then that Remus made his untimely appearance. He strutted out of the bathroom, with his hair damp and wearing perfectly neat clothes, smirking almost audibly.

"Well Good Morning Ladies!" he laughed "I see you have met your new alarm clock"

"REMUS BLOODY LUPIN, I SWEAR IF YOU WOKE US UP FOR NO REASON I'LL-"

James was quickly cut off by Remus.

"No reason! Why my little flower how could you forget, we have a trip this morning"

James completely ignored Remus' strangely sweet tone as memories came rushing back to him

"Oh Crap" he said "I still haven't seen Lily"

Sirius barked with laughter "Mate, it's been little over 7 hours since you saw her, and about 4 since you owled her. Lay low for a bit you seem mental"

"Your point is?" Said Remus and James in perfect synchronization, before the three young men burst out laughing loudly and boisterously.

"Now guys, despite the perfect predicament we find ourselves in, we have ten minutes till we leave, so may I recommend clothes James, and a shower Sirius?" smirked Remus before settling himself down and picking up a new, relatively large, book.

The other two boys were dressing relatively quickly, and soon the trio embarked of the trip to Dumbledore's office.


End file.
